The Internet has become a popular information resource for even the most unsophisticated user. The popularity of the Internet is due, in part, to the ability to easily locate vast amounts of resources on practically any topic imaginable. However, the vast amount of resources can also hinder those who wish to make information available via the Internet. With so many resources, it is easy for some resources to get lost in the shuffle.
Identifying the right domain name to associate with a network resource, such as a Web site, takes on a high level of importance. Unfortunately, many of the most recognizable or intuitive domain names have already been acquired by other parties. Accordingly, a potential domain name owner may have difficulty obtaining a domain name that will ensure high traffic to their network resource. Even if the potential domain name owner has an idea of the domain name it wishes to use, the process of determining what domain names are available for use can be frustrating. As a result, a domain name owner may ultimately obtain a domain name that does not adequately suit their needs.